In 1985, the Regenstrief Institute for Health Care instituted a biannual conference to bring together experts in topics that are consistent with its research missions. The main themes of the six conferences to date have been: Research in General Internal Medicine Quality and Cost Conscious Cardiovascular Care: The Role of Decision Modeling Methods for Using Large Databases in Health Care Research: Problems and Promises Methods of Comparing Patterns of Care Risks and Benefits of Intensive Management in Non-Insulin-Dependent Diabetes Mellitus Measuring Quality, Outcomes, and Costs of Care Using Large Databases For its 1999 conference, the Planning Committee has chosen as its theme Investigating Symptoms: Frontiers in Primary Care Research . This theme was selected both because of its national importance to health services researchers, but also because it is central to improved quality, decreased costs, and enhanced patient satisfaction in primary care. The planning committee, co-chaired by Drs. Kurt Kroenke and Lisa Harris, is composed of a multidisciplinary group of RIHC investigators: Clement McDonald, MD (Institute Director), Morris Weinberger, PhD, (Director, VA HSRandD), and Christopher Callahan, MD (Director, Center for Aging Research). The planning committee had four interrelated charges: (1) select an overall theme, (2) choose topics within the overall theme, (3) identify and invite speakers and discussants; and (4) develop a list individuals to be invited to the conference. On the first evening, the Conference will open with dinner and an evening speaker who will provide an overview on research regarding the quality, cost and outcomes of care. During the next 1.5 days, we will hold six sessions: 1) Selected Symptoms I; 2) Selected Symptoms II; 3) Measurement Issues; 4) Patient and Provider Satisfaction; 5) Innovations in Symptom Management; 6) Funding and Future of Symptoms Research. Each two-hour session will consist of 3.4 speakers and a discussant who will provide an overview. The Conference will end with a concluding session that addresses the future of symptoms research. Notable, there will be ample free time built into the schedule to foster informal discussions among those attending the Conference.